starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Travel Trees Can't Dance (script)
Draft Script (2/23/1995) Script PRINCESS GUINEVERE and her JEWEL ADVENTURES "Travel Trees Can't Dance" 'Act I' (1) EXT. - EST. DRAGON BEACH - OBSTACLE COURSE Zoom back from a dangerous looking rock arch jetting up over the water near the beach. A series of arches are in the distance laid out like a slalom or flying obstacle course. AMBER comes ZOOMING in headed straight for the opening in the first arch. Gwen is on Amber's back, down low on Amber's neck for better aerodynamics and maximum speed. Amber and Gwen's POV - The flying unicorn and girl zoom towards the small opening in the rock. Gwen's long hair flies in the breeze behind her. The unicorn dives - Gwen closes her eyes - SPLASH They fly through the opening, skimming the top of the water as they go through. Amber open's her wings and takes them up into the skies. Gwen raises her fist in triumph... GWEN Yes! GWEN leans over and hugs Amber's neck. GWEN Amber, that was great. You're flying like a champion. AMBER We make a great team, Gwen. AMBER Let's try the next one! GWEN OK Amber, go for it! Gwen crouches low in the saddle and takes a firm hold of the handlebar. AMBER Heeeeere we goooo! Amber tucks in her wings and dives down towards the second rock arch. This one is a tunnel. The opening of the tunnel comes out into a rock wall. The only way around the wall is to swerve radically around it like a slalom skier. They approach the arch. Gwen crouches low as they dive into the tunnel. As they come out, Amber serves dramatically. Gwen tries to hang on - Amber swerves one way, Gwen is thrown the other way and falls into the surf. AMBER Wheeeee! GWEN Yeehaa.....aaarrgh! CUT (2) EXT. - DRAGON BEACH Amber stands on the shore. Gwen wades disconsolately out of the water wringing out her beautiful riding jacket. GWEN Look at my beautiful coat. I'm soaked! AMBER Balance and control. That's what Fallon says. GWEN (she's had it) Let's head back to the Crystal Palace. It's a long flight and we're late. (she gets a great idea) I know, we'll use the travel trees. AMBER Travel trees, but we've never ridden the wild magic before. GWEN I've ridden the magic lot's of times. AMBER But not without the others. Fallon and Moonglow told us to wait until they teach us. GWEN Oh, Fallon is such a know-it-all. AMBER I don't know... GWEN We're Jewel Riders now. Merlin grew the travel trees for the Jewel Riders to use. All we need is our Sun Stone. AMBER All right. CUT '(3)' EXT. TRAVEL TREE RING - NEAR THE BEACHES Gwen and AMBER stand in the center of tree ring. GWEN holds up her Sun Stone. GWEN By the magic of the Sun Stone, I call on the Trees of Merlin, strong and true. The Sun Stone gleams. THE TRAVEL TREES activate and become jeweled trees. TREE We recognize the Sun Stone worn by Princess Guinevere. Where do you wish to go, your Highness? GWEN (beaming) We wish to go to the Crystal Palace, if you please, great trees of Merlin. AMBER Princess, shouldn't we use our armor... Harmony always says safety first. GWEN I was getting to that. By the magic of the Sun Stone! The Sun Stone sparkles and GWEN and AMBER transform into Jewel Riders. GWEN Ready, Amber? AMBER Ready. The portal opens, a light flares and GWEN and AMBER flash out. CUT (4) SFX - WILD MAGIC RIDE GWEN and AMBER ride down the tunnel of wild magic. The magic flows around them as the fly down the river. Gwen has her eyes shut and hugs onto Amber's neck. Amber looks determined as she veers to keep them steady against the buffeting wild winds in the magical tunnel. AMBER Hang on, Princess. GWEN Don't worry, I am!! CUT (5) EXT. - TRAVEL TREE RING AT CRYSTAL PALACE Harmony, Fallon, and Archie, with Cleo, Sam, and Rusty are waiting with Moonglow. Archie lounges under a lovely shady bush. Fallon brushes Moonglow's mane. FALLON (annoyed) Where is that girl? HARMONY I know I told her to meet us here at noon. ARCHIE I, for one, am enjoying a little peace and quiet. SAM Wintermane! QUEEN ADRIANNA and WINTERMANE walk up from the gardens. The babies bound over Archie to get to the beautiful white tiger. Sam bounces off Archie's stomach and lands on Winter's back. ARCHIE Doof! SAM/CLEO/RUSTY Hi, Wintermane. WINTERMANE Hello, little ones. QUEEN Hi girls, aren't Gwen and Amber with you? HARMONY Your Majesty, they went off to practice their flying. They'll be here shortly. FALLON (annoyed) We've been waiting for almost an hour! QUEEN (chuckling) I think they're just a little over excited to finally be Jewel Riders, like you. Suddenly the Travel Trees turn crystal. A portal opens. FALLON Now what? The lights dissipate and there stands Gwen and Amber. HARMONY Gwen, Amber, you used the trees on your own! GWEN Hi everyone, sorry we're late. Mother, you should have seen us,we flew like-'' The Travel Tree effect flares up except this time the sound turns sour and dissonant. Gwen and Amber disappear. '''FALLON' What happened? HARMONY I don't know. ARCHIE You dumb tree, what happened to the Princess!? TREE Who? QUEEN Great trees, where did you send the Princess? TREE The woods are dark and deep, and in the woods strange beings creep. ARCHIE What?! TREE There seems to be a problem with our magic. ARCHIE I'll say, you knotheads! QUEEN Great trees, concentrate. The Princess and Amber. Where did you send them? TREE We are experiencing temporary technical difficulties. ARCHIE Dooo! QUEEN Ever since we lost the seven Crown Jewels, the magic all over Avalon hasn't been working right. I hope Gwen is all right. FALLON Don't worry, we'll find her. Come on, Harmony. QUEEN The babies can stay with me. SPIKE/CLEO/CLEO Yay! Yippeee! HARMONY All right, if you promise to behave-'' '''SAM' We're all yours, Queenie. Harmony mounts up behind Fallon. ARCHIE Wait for me! HARMONY By the magic of the Heart Stone. FALLON By the magic of the Moon stone. The girls power up. FALLON Great trees, take us to the Princess, please. TREE We will try. ARCHIE Dooo, I hate riding the wild magic! The light in the travel ring flashes and the girls, Moonglow and Archie are gone. CUT (6) EXT. - TRAVEL TREE RING IN THE NORTH WOODS A light flashes in the ring. Gwen and Amber leap out of the portal. GWEN Oh my, Amber are you all right? AMBER Yes, but what happened? GWEN I don't know. Gwen turns to trees. GWEN Mighty Trees of Merlin, can you tell us where we are? TREES Wild magic is loose, ta-dum ta-day, who knows what happens, ha-hum, ha-ray! GWEN Pardon? TREES We advise you not to travel today. GWEN Why? TREES The hare is socked in, boarding passes are turning blue, and violets are red and so are you! AMBER These Trees are not themselves. GWEN Let's fly up and take a look around. AMBER Alright. CUT (7) EXT. - SOARING OVER THE FORESTS Amber and Gwen soar above the trees. Pink clouds are rolling in. GWEN I think we're in the North Woods. It looks like the Crystal Peaks over there. Pan across the clouds to the huge walls of the Crystal Maze. The Crystal Maze appears as a series of vast slabs of crystal, the size of office buildings, covering area as big as a city. Mostly of a uniform height, say around 500 feet, and spaced about the same distance apart, except towards the center where the spacing narrows down considerably. The maze is not entirely regular in structure however and there are pinnacles and juts and breaks in the walls. AMBER Gwen, that's not the Crystal Peaks. GWEN I think you're right. And what's with these clouds? AMBER Gwen, I feel wild magic, very intense. GWEN We should call the others. AMBER We're too far away to call. GWEN I-don't want to use the travel trees until we find out what's wrong with them. Amber approaches the pink cloud mass. In the mass are the huge canyons of the crystalline maze. Visualize the Grand Canyon crossed with Manhattan cityscape. AMBER Wow, this thing is huge. GWEN Let's go in for a closer look. GWEN and AMBER dive into the clouds. CUT (8) EXT. - CRYSTAL PINNACLE ABOVE THE CLOUDS Kale and Grimm are perched on a crystal pinnacle projected through the pink cloud cover. Pinnacles jut out of the clouds all around them like huge crystal stalagmites. RUFUS Oh Witchy One, there is great wild magic here. KALE I can see that. Do you think there's a Crown Jewel in there? TWIG swirls some pink fog in his fingers, smells it, and tastes it... it foams out his ears. TWIG Looks like magic... Smells like magic... Tastes like... yeich! RUFUS (to Twig) Did you see that big fly? TWIG A great big fly flying by -'' '''KALE' That's not a fly, you dweasel! That's my niece, Guinevere and the flying unicorn! Kale mounts up in the wagon. KALE Grimm, follow them. But not too close... We'll let them find my jewel for me. The dragon wagon takes off and dives after the unicorn. CUT (9) EXT. TRAVEL TREE RING - GREAT DESERTS This is a desert oasis with palm tree travel trees. MOONGLOW leaps out of the portal. ARCHIE holds on with his eyes closed. ARCHIE Dooowap! FALLON pats Moonglow. FALLON Good ride, Moonglow. HARMONY We're in the Great Deserts. I can't sense Amber anywhere. Moonglow, can you reach her? MOONGLOW No. She's nowhere around here. HARMONY Great trees of the desert, can you tell us why you sent us here? TREES No. ARCHIE That's it?!? No? TREES No. ARCHIE That's better, I - doooo! HARMONY We ask you with the greatest of respect and politeness to help us find the Princess Guinevere and her unicorn Amber. TREE There is an outbreak-- our roots are all jumbled. ARCHIE You can say that again. TREE Our roots are all jumbled -'' '''ARCHIE' Dooo! Why I ought'a-'' '''FALLON' You must try and help us find the Princess. TREE All righty. The lights flare up and Harmony, Archie, Fallon and Moonglow are gone. CUT (10) PINK CLOUDS Amber and Gwen are flying inside the cloud mass along the huge walled maze. GWEN This looks like a giant maze. Brief shots of Amber and Gwen flying through the pink fog... now we see them, now we don't. Suddenly a flash of light appears in the distance. Then a wild magic quake erupts as puffs of pink clouds blow out from the center of the maze. AMBER There, did you see that? GWEN Right in the center of this maze. Let's go. The big pink clouds roll over Amber and Gwen. Wild magic shakes and shimmies. GWEN (caught in the turbulence) Aah! AMBER Hold on. Bouncing, booming music can be heard in the distance. AMBER Do you hear something? GWEN It's coming from over there. Music is booming along, but sounds muddy like it was being strained through a filter. They dive out of the clouds to find - GWEN What in Avalon is going on? (11) WILD MAGIC GARDEN PARTY Suddenly they break out of the fog into a wild magic garden ballroom. The ballroom has been formed by flowers, trees, and greenery. The forest has been twisted about, gone nuts, but in a beautiful way. The place has the feel of a jungle nightclub setting from the 1930's. The dance floor is filled with dancing animals and a swing band on stage belts out boogie woogie from the 1930's. The Music is clear and loud. AMBER Whoa! Amber slides to a halt. Gwen slips down to her feet. GWEN Wow! A beaver announcer welcomes them and gives them a dance card. BEAVER Welcome, welcome... to the Northwoods garden party. I'm sorry but this is a formal affair. Gwen's clothes are magically transformed into a sparkling, magical, beautiful Princess party dress. GWEN Oh, it's lovely. A purple spotted hippo in a tutu grabs Amber and whirls her off. The man sized fox wearing a white tux and bow tie sweeps Gwen off of her feet. FOX (in exaggerated French accent) May I have zis dance, cherie? GWEN Eeeek! Shot pulls back to leave Amber and Gwen helplessly dancing with frenzied wildlife. CUT '(12)' EXT. - PINK CLOUDS The dragon wagon glides in the clouds. They can hear the music, dimly, booming away below, but can't see anything but the pulsating fog. RUFUS and TWIG are nose tapping to the beat. KALE What is going on down there? TWIG Dig the crazy beat of Magic Street. RUFUS Gotcha, I love that swinging wild magic sound-'' '''KALE' You stupid dweasels - Get down there and sniff it out! CUT '(13)' WILD MAGIC GARDEN PARTY This party is smokin'! Cover shots of Gwen dancing up a storm with various party animals. Amber steps lively as well. Twirling, dancing, animals jump and jive. (14) EXT. PINK CLOUDS Shot of a small Montgolfier type balloon slowly sinking down into the pink fog. Hanging below it is a gondola just big enough for a pair of dweasels. Two dweasel noses poke out, sniffing. RUFUS (tapping his nose to the beat) Da da da, dum da, da dada dum. TWIG Smell dat' wild magic jive! RUFUS Hey, I'm hip to this trip, Twigster! TWIG Em, Rufus, isn't this balloon supposed to float? The gondola crashes down on the ground. A crocodile dances by, grabs Twig and whisks him out of the gondola. CROC Let's dance, cute stuff! TWIG Yeowzir -'' A giant chicken is dancing with Rufus already. We can see Amber still whirling around with her Hippo friend. Gwen dances by with the Fox in a tux. Croc throws Twig (now in a zoot suit) around in wild jitterbug fashion a la the 40's and 50's. Twig gets bounced to the ground and thrown up in the air, falling on his nose. '''TWIG' Aaarrgh, you big bloated thing...! Suddenly the magic quake returns, puffs of pink clouds spew out over the ballroom. The clouds roll in covering everything. The whole scene jumps and shakes... the music clatters to a stop. The fog clears and all the animals and musical instruments are gone. Amber and Gwen are leaning on each other, exhausted. AMBER You ever had a hippo step on your hoof? GWEN No, but now I've seen a fox doing the fox trot. That was wild! AMBER Wild magic! The dweasels scurry about, this way and that. GWEN Look over there, I thought I saw a dweasel. The dweasels leap back into their gondola. It lifts off the ground. TWIG We were too quick for them. RUFUS We will follow them like the dweasels we are. CUT '(15)' EXT. PINK FOG Amber and Gwen fly into the thickening fog. They fly within feet of the dweasel balloon but the fog is so thick, no one can see the other. GWEN Which way did those dweasels go? I can't see a thing. AMBER How's this? Amber's horn lights up sending a beacon out into the mist. The horn traces a beam out. In the distance can be seen a bright light, the source of the outbreak. GWEN There! Let's check it out. Behind them come the dweasels in their balloon. TWIG I smell a Crown Jewel. RUFUS Oh joy. Amber and Gwen fly on towards the light. They see a wide amphitheater type space. The sounds of singing can be heard. In the center is a travel tree ring. The trees are activated and in the center the portal is open. Pink fog escapes from the portal. GWEN A travel tree ring! AMBER The doorway is wide open! GWEN It could be causing the problems with the Travel Trees. AMBER Not to mention dancing hippos. CUT '(16)' EXT. - BROKEN TRAVEL TREE RING Gwen and Amber land in the travel tree ring. Above the rim of trees floats a Crown Jewel suspended between the treetops. The trees are moaning and groaning and trying to sing. TREE I can't dance, you can't make me. I can't dance 'cause I'm a tree. GWEN Mighty trees of Merlin, are you all right? TREE We can't dance. We can't shut the door. AMBER Gwen, the wild magic is flooding out uncontrolled. GWEN What do we do? TREE Shut the door. GWEN How? AMBER Gwen, up there. GWEN A Crown Jewel. Let's go. Gwen head for the treetops. They approach the jewel from below and are about to grab it... the dweasel balloon floats down out of the fog with Rufus dangling out of the gondola. Twig holds him by his dweasel feet. Rufus grabs the jewel. RUFUS Twig, I've got it. Up, quickly! GWEN Alright you dweasels, hand over that stone. RUFUS Never! Gwen raises her Sun Stone. TWIG Well, maybe. Rufus pokes a hole in the balloon and it shoots off like a rocket. TWIG Eiieieieiei. Gwen shoots out a beam and grabs the dweasel balloon, holding it fast. RUFUS Eeek! A purple beam shoots down from above and grabs the balloon from the other side. Suddenly the dragon wagon drops out of the skies. TWIG Double eeek! KALE Hand over that Crown Jewel, dweasels! Kale pulls the dweasel balloon up with her Dark Stone. Gwen pulls back. The gondola shatters between the force of the magic stones. The balloon bursts with a loud "Pop". The Crown Jewel is dislodged and sails into the air. KALE Dive, Grimm, dive! The dragon wagon zooms down after the Jewel. GWEN Amber, the Jewel! Amber and Gwen fly down. The dweasels fall, wailing... and land in a mud hole. RUFUS/TWIG Fafaphooie! The Dragon Wagon and Amber head on a collision course to catch the falling Jewel. Kale whips a Dark Stone "net beam" at Amber. The beam hits Amber and covers her making it impossible for her to fly. AMBER I can't move my wings! The dragon wagon swoops in and Kale grabs the jewel like an outfielder pulling in a flyball. KALE Now the magic will be mine! Kale's Dark Stone erupts in power. Amber spirals down. Gwen falls off. GWEN Ahhh! Gwen and Amber vanish. They tumble into the open portal of wild magic. The travel tree portal closes shut. ** COMMERCIAL BREAK ** 'Act II' '(17)' SXF - WILD MAGIC RIDE Rivers of wild magic flow towards the screen. Amber and Gwen go tumbling head over heels down the wild magic. GWEN Ahh, Amber! AMBER I'm here, Guinevere. Try and reach me! GWEN (struggling) Almost there. Gwen tumbles over to Amber. She grabs Amber's saddle handle and flings herself over onto the unicorn's back. Amber opens her wings to steady herself against the turbulence of the ride. Her wings collapse under the magical pressure and they tumble upside down. GWEN Help us!! Travel Trees, if you can hear us... Help!! AMBER Hang on, Princess!! They tumble off as the screen flares to white. CUT '(18)' EXT. TRAVEL TREE RING - JUNGLES Fallon, Moonglow, Harmony and Archie are standing in a Travel Tree ring. Around them is the great rainforest jungle. ARCHIE Dooo, you stupid trees, you've been bouncing us around the entire kingdom! Where is she? TREE Who? ARCHIE Who?! Princess Guinevere! TREES She rides the wild magic. She has shut the door. HARMONY What do you mean? TREE We are feeling much better now, thank you. FALLON Can you take us to the Princess? TREE We will try. The lights in the travel tree ring open brightly and the group pops out. CUT '(19)' EXT. - PINK CLOUD MASS The dragon wagon is cruising through the pink clouds. They enter a section of dangerous looking peaks jutting out from the clouds. Kale is trying to connect the two stones together. Every time the stones touch, they spark and flare sending flashes of wild light through the pink fog. Rufus and Twig keep the wagon from hitting the nearby peaks by pushing off with their feet. KALE With this Jewel, I should be able to control all of this wild magic. RUFUS Hard to port! TWIG No, that way... that way. Suddenly the dragon wagon runs aground, stuck between two twin peaks. KALE Arg, you ninnies, why don't you watch where we're going!? Get out and push! Rufus and Twig look down into the misty voids. They look at each other. TWIG Watch out for that first step. RUFUS After you, Twig. KALE Never mind. Crown Jewel of the Northwoods! Obey me!! Kale reaches up and slams the stones together. Magic power flares out. The peaks explode. Grimm is stunned by the force of the blast and drops the wagon. Kale is thrown out of the wagon. She slides down one side of the peak. The dragon wagon slides down the other side. KALE Ahhhhhh!!! RUFUS/TWIG Aieieieiaiai!! Kale slides on her butt into a bush. The dragon wagon with the Dweasels slides into a mist covered lake. The wagon floats for a second. RUFUS/TWIG Whew! GRIMM comes sliding down on his belly crashing into the lake on top of the Dweasels. Bubbles break the surface of the lake. CUT '(20)' EXT. - TRAVEL TREE RING - NORTHWOODS AMBER and GWEN appear in the tree ring (same as scene 6). GWEN Amber, are you all right? AMBER I think so. GWEN We're back in the Northwoods. Great trees, thank you for helping us. TREE Our pleasure, your Highness. GWEN Are you feeling better? TREE Much, thank you. AMBER Gwen, I sense something. The travel tree portal opens and Moonthing leaps out. HARMONY Gwen! Amber! FALLON Hey we found you! ARCHIE Princess! Oh -'' Archie leaps into the Princess's arms. Gwen hugs Archie. Archie blushes. '''GWEN' I'm so glad to see you all. The girls share a group hug around the unicorns with Archie in the middle. FALLON Didn't I tell you not to ride the wild magic until we could teach you?! HARMONY Are you all right? GWEN Yes, yes. I'm sorry I worried you. It would have been fine, but the trees weren't working right. ARCHIE We know. GWEN But I found a Crown Jewel! ARCHIE Oh my! GWEN It was stuck in a travel tree ring. The wild magic was just pouring out uncontrolled! ARCHIE Oh no! HARMONY A Crown Jewel. We've got to get it into Merlin's jewel box. ARCHIE Yes, yes! GWEN Kale's got it. ARCHIE Gak! AMBER I danced with a hippo. ARCHIE Dooooo!! Archie faints. Flashes of power flare in the distance. FALLON What was that? MOONTHING Wild magic! GWEN It's coming from the maze. HARMONY What maze? GWEN The magic made this whole section of woods grow crazy. Kale's in there. FALLON We've got to get that Crown Jewel back. GWEN Let's go! CUT '(21)' EXT. - SHORE OF THE MISTY LAKE Grimm lies on his back as the dweasels jump up and down on his belly. Water squirts out the dragon's mouth like a spouting fountain as the dweasels jump up and down. RUFUS (jumping) Dumb dragon is water logged. TWIG Wake up dragon! GRIMM BELCH! Grimm belches a smoke cloud covering the dweasels in smoke. Eyes blink open in the smoke. RUFUS I think he's better. TWIG Much. CUT '(22)' EXT. - PLATEAU OVERLOOKING MAZE Amber, Moonthing, Gwen, Harmony, Fallon, and Archie look down from the plateau. FALLON Wow, this place is too big. We could use the Pack's help. HARMONY There is a way to call the Pack. GWEN We're too far away. HARMONY The Horn of Merlin. GWEN What's that? HARMONY Merlin told me about it. We have to combine all of our Enchanted Jewels together. ARCHIE This is legendary magic, only used to call the Pack. GWEN Form an Enchanted Jewel circle. The three girls raise their Jewels. HARMONY From legends of old, We call on the horn of Merlin, Wise wolves whose memories run-long, Hear our song, come to us who need you. The lights from the three stones creates a large magic French horn. The horn rings out into the air. CUT '(23)' EXT. - THE GREAT WOODS The Pack is riding through the trees. The Horn of Merlin is heard. All of the Forest Stones light up at once. Drake raises his arm to halt the Pack. DRAKE Wolf Pack, hold up! THUNDER Drake, I hear something. DRAKE What is it? THUNDER It's the great horn of Merlin. DRAKE The Horn of Merlin hasn't been heard in years. And Merlin's lost in the wild magic. JOSH Drake, Storm says he hears it also. THOMAS So does Shadow. THUNDER Whoever sings to the Forest Stones, the pack must obey. DRAKE What is this all- HEY! The pack vanish in a flash of green light. CUT '(24)' EXT. - PLATEAU The Pack arrive in a green flash. Before them stands the three girls, unicorns, and Archie. GWEN We did it! DRAKE What the- How'd we get here? MAX and JOSHUA look around in amazement. THUNDER The Horn of Merlin brought us here. DRAKE Princess, Fallon, Harmony, are you all right? GWEN So far. JOSH (looking out over the forests) Look at this mess. THOMAS Wild magic! HARMONY Exactly. DRAKE The horn of Merlin, how did you do that? GWEN (teasing) Drake, didn't you now you're always at my beck and call. DRAKE Yes, well, what's the situation? '(25)' EXT. - MAZE GROUND Kale wanders in the maze on the ground. KALE Rufus, Twig, can you hear me? Ooh, where is my dragon wagon?! Frustrated, Kale sits on a rock. She takes out the Crown Jewel of the NorthWoods and holds it up. KALE There must be a way to release this power. Kale holds up her Dark Stone in the other hand. KALE Great Jewels, give me magic! Nothing happens. KALE Dooo&#!$@ A thick pink mist rolls in, beckoning, calling, to Kale. Soft music follows. Kale follows the pink cloud into the wild magic garden party ballroom. KALE What is this place? Waltz music is heard. A waltzing bear spins over and whisks Kale around in a dance. KALE Unhand me, you idiot!''' '''BEAR Ahhh... you're so lovely when you dance. KALE Yes, well I've been known to step out now and then- Wait a minute, what's going on?! It's wild magic... Ha ha... That's it! This stone of the Northwoods keeps the trees green, lush... and happy?! Hmmmm, think... happy... thought... eichyuk. Kale is magically transformed into the Queen of Avalon, wearing the queen's long dress and crown. KALE Lovely. Kale now takes control and spins the bear around. As she dances the Crown Jewel lights with power. KALE How about something a bit more upbeat? With a wave of her hand, the music drastically changes to a hard driving rock and roll beat. Suddenly a herd of dancing wildlife comes out of nowhere and starts rocking and rolling around her. KALE Yes, I believe I'm getting the hang of this. Kale spins, whipping the Crown Jewel around and around sending magic flying everywhere. The animals spin faster around her. The ground shakes and erupts. Cracks open up in the ground. KALE Yes, yes, yes!!! Kale spins. The magic flares and - Thorns break out of the ground. They keep sprouting. More and more of them. Thornwoods grow out of control. KALE Much better. Thorns are growing all around her. Kale whirls to a stop. KALE Stop! I command you! The Thornwoods stop sprouting. The animals are gone. All is quiet. KALE Much, much better. CUT '(26)' EXT. - EDGE OF THE THORNWOODS WALL The Pack screech to a halt in front of the newly grown Thornwoods. DRAKE Thornwoods! Kale's Dark Stone at work. JOSH We know how to deal with this. DRAKE Wolf Pack, let's do it! The pack raise their Forest Stones. PACK By the magic of the Forest Stones! The green light from the Forest Stones slices down a swathe through the thorntrees. DRAKE Let's move out! CUT '(27)' INT. - THORN TREES The Group rides out into a clearing. Drake holds his hand up to stop everyone. GWEN Keep sharp, she could be anywhere. KALE Oh, I'm somewhere, all right! Kale leaps up from behind a rock and fires a blast from the two Jewels. Thorn trees grow up out of the ground and close in on the good guys. FALLON Look out! Gwen and Amber fire their Sun Stone at the thorn wall. The wall is deflected and diverted away. DRAKE Good one, Gwen. We have to get close enough to get the Jewel. FALLON I'll try an illusion with my Moon Stone. DRAKE Right. HARMONY Careful, Fallon. Fallon dismounts and holds up her Moon Stone. FALLON Moonless sky so dark has grown, make me disappear, Moon Stone. Fallon goes invisible. CUT '(28)' EXT. - ROCK BUNKER Kale is holed up behind a rock. She casually flips the Crown Jewel from hand to hand. RUFUS Oh witchy witch, are you there? KALE Rufus! Where are you, you dweasel?! Fallon, invisible, creeps up on Kale. TWIG We are flying in the dragon wagon. KALE Quickly, get me out of here! Kale tosses the Crown Jewel in the air but it is grabbed before it lands in her hands. KALE What the?! Fallon's Moon Stone is ignited by the Crown Jewel. Fallon becomes visible. FALLON Oh oh. Fallon takes off and runs into the maze. KALE Stop! Come back with my Crown Jewel!! Rufus, Twig, get my jewel back!!! CUT '(29)' WILD MAGIC GARDEN PARTY BALLROOM Fallon runs into the ballroom. Klieg lights flare. Fanfare starts up. Spotlights arc over along winding staircase right out of a 1930's Fred Astaire movie. A waltzing dweasel smoothly dances his way down the stairs. It's Rufus transformed in a Fred Astaire Dweasel complete with top hat and tails. He stops in front of Fallon and bows low. His top hat rolls down his arm to be caught in his little paw. He spins the hat back on his head. RUFUS Would you? Could you? Should you? FALLON What the?! RUFUS and FALLON waltz around the ballroom. TWIG slides about the ballroom like a little Ginger Rogers Dweaselette. Rufus takes Fallon into a dip and spins her around. Jewel flies out of her hand - Twig gracefully glides over and catches the Jewel - TWIG Oh joy, a Crown Jewel! BOOM! The dragon wagon lands with a crash in the center of the ballroom. KALE Ayeyiyie, dancing dweasels, now I've seen everything! The dweasels waltz over. Kale grabs them by their necks and jerks them back and forth. RUFUS/TWIG Ugalah ugalah ugula The jewel pops out and Fallon dives into a great gymnast move, tumbling in the air to catch the jewel. Moonglow leaps into the ring. MOONGLOW Fallon! Fallon leaps onto the great unicorns's back and they take off. KALE After them! Grimm takes off, flying low, just above the thorntrees. CUT '(30)' EXT. - MAZE Fallon and Moonglow race around corners through the maze. The dragon wagon closes in. Moonglow runs into a closed corner of the maze. DEAD END. Fallon swings Moonglow around and faces the oncoming Grimm. Grimm closes in. KALE Nice moves, Fallon, but I'll have my jewel back now. FALLON - KALE Tsk tsk... Grimm, if you please. Grimm tries to belch fire, but only a water bubble pops out. GRIMM Ooops CUT '(31)' EXT. - SKY Amber, wings folded, swoops in like a hawk from the sky. Gwen is crouched down over her back. GWEN Fallon! Fallon, throw it to me! Fallon tosses the jewel to Gwen, who catches it one handed. KALE Ooooh! Grimm! After that unicorn! Amber pulls up from the dive and soars into the air. The Dragon Wagon pursues Amber and Gwen through the maze, flying close alongside huge walls of crystal, twisting and turning through gaps and narrow places. They are in the heart of the maze now and the gaps are narrower. (a'la "Star Wars" Death Star finale) Dragon tries to sideswipe Amber and throws his body sideways in the air at her as he catches up. She dodges and he misses, knocking into the side sending chunks flying and hurling into the screen. KALE Well, well, I see the unicorn has learned to fly. Very nice, Guinevere dear, but hand me that Jewel before I have to get nasty. GWEN This Crown Jewel belongs to Merlin. KALE Well, Merlin's gone. The jewel is mine! Ahead is a series of rock formations, much like the obstacle course in the beginning but more difficult. AMBER There's no other way out! GWEN Just like at Dragon Beach. We can do it. AMBER Let's do it! Amber folds her wings and shoots down towards the narrow hole in the first rock. Amber zooms through the narrow space with her wings folded up. Shot continues with Amber pulling up about ten feet off the ground and flying out straight with wings at full-extension. Grimm and the dragon wagon soar through. They crash right through, exploding pieces of rock fragments everywhere, but they make it. GRIMM A ha! Coming straight at them is a slalom course like the opening. Amber swerves on a dime around a hairpin turn. GWEN leans into it... hanging on.... maintaining her balance. They make it! Grimm follows... Grimm swerves.... Rufus, Twig, and Kale lean into the move but the dragon can't make it. The wagon goes tumbling one way, Kale goes another, the dweasels somewhere else. Crash sound effect and wild yells! CUT '(32)' EXT. - TRAVEL TREE RING IN CENTER OF MAZE Gwen, Amber, Fallon, Moonglow, Harmony, plus the pack are gathered around. Gwen holds up the Jewel of the Kingdom. HARMONY We've got to get it back in Merlin's jewel box. GWEN But that's in the Jewel Keep at the Crystal Palace. And Kale will be on us long before we can get there. ARCHIE Dooo, If only we had Merlin's Key. HARMONY Merlin's Key? GWEN What's that? HARMONY Merlin's magic key. GWEN You mean this? He pulls key out of her secret pocket. Archie's eyes bug out. ARCHIE Merlin's key!! GWEN It's my good luck charm. It always reminds me of when Amber and I found each other. ARCHIE Quickly, try touching the jewel to the key. HARMONY Archie says to touch the key to jewel. GWEN Like this? Gwen touches jewel with key. The Crown Jewel glows. In the magic glow the jewel box appears. The lid opens and Gwen puts the stone into the setting marked for the Jewel of the NorthWoods. The matrix lights up. Merlin's face appears in the glow. HARMONY/FALLON Merlin!? MERLIN Well done, my students. You've found the first missing Crown Jewel and restored the balance to at least one section of Avalon. The power of the Crown Jewel has allowed me to briefly visit. I'm proud of you. ARCHIE It's good to see you, Merlin. HARMONY Stay with us, please. MERLIN Only when all seven Crown Jewels are returned and the balance is restored to all of Avalon, will I be able to leave the wild magic and come home. Merlin's face fades out. The Jewel box disappears. FADE OUT TREE The green Jewel protects the trees. But wild magic made it turn on a dancing beat, that drove everything to its feet. From roots to shoots, the travel trees were shakin'. Animals danced, and the ground was a quakin'. But in the nick of time, you came to the rescue. Now the balance is restored. The trees humbly thank you. External links *PDF file Category:Scripts Category:First season